Jealousy
by Metoria
Summary: Bit has a girlfriend and Leena is Jealous.  LeenaXBit Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Bit's Girl Friend

Jealousy Chapter 1 – Bit's Girlfriend.

Summary – Bit has a girlfriend and Brad and Leena are Jealous. LeenaXBit

It was late. Almost midnight, and Bit still wasn't back yet. Leena was pacing the floor, while Brad sipped his coffee. Everyone else was asleep. Uncaring as to where Bit was. Leena was annoyed. _/He shouldn't be late! He should know better! Honestly! He took the Liger with him! What if he stole it? He had better come back, and if he doesn't I'll hunt him down my self!/ _Leena contemplated to herself as she paced the floor.

Brad was calm; although he was more worried Bit got himself into trouble. Sure Bit wasn't the most trust worthy in their opinion, but he was part of the team. He could be really air-headed sometimes. Maybe he said something stupid and got in a fight. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell off a cliff or something. These thoughts caused shivers down his spine, and made him worry more.

Brad finished his cup of coffee and approached Leena. "I'll go out and look for him. He probably got into some trouble or got lost." Brad said trying to sound like it was no big deal. As he approached his Shadow Fox, he heard something coming, a Zoid. He turned and saw Bit run in with the Liger.

Leena quickly walked towards the cockpit as Bit opened it but stopped short to see a girl sitting there on his lap. _/Who is she?/_ Leena waited for Bit to explain himself. The girl stood and Bit got out helping the girl out as well. The girl wrapped her arms around Bit's neck as they stood there looking at Leena.

"You guys didn't wait up for me did you?" Bit asked wrapping an arm around the girl's waist.

"Well we had no idea where you were and it was so late." Brad replied.

"Sorry. I guess I should have called. Let me introduce you guys." He turned to the girl. "Natalie, these are my teammates, Leena and Brad. Brad, Leena, This is my girlfriend Natalie." Bit introduced everyone and looked back at his friends.

The girl looked also. Her hair was black with purple highlights. It was short, to about her shoulders but cut close to her head. She wore black army boots, black knickers, and a black tank top underneath Bit's jacket. "Howdy." She replied in a cool tone. She lowered her arms from Bit as he attempted to walk.

He was suddenly grabbed by Leena. "Can I have a word with you?" She asked through her smile and clenched teeth.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said to Natalie. She nodded and stood there her arms across her chest in a laid back fashion.

Brad stayed with her. "So you're Bit's girlfriend huh?"

"That's right. I've known his since high school." Natalie said calmly.

Brad was a little confused were they drop outs? She certainly looked like one. And he wouldn't be surprised if bit was too. But even if she did graduate Bit was still too young he was only 16! And she looked like she was 18. "Yeah? Sorry to ask but did either of you graduate? Or what? Cuz if you did isn't Bit a little young?" Brad asked hoping not to get hit for asking such a question.

"Oh yeah he get's that a lot. He was put into school early making him one year below me. Then he doubled up putting him right up with me. He doubled up 7th and 8th grade just before high school. So we were together all four years. We're both graduates, don't worry." Natalie said taking no offense.

Brad was glad. He didn't want to go around offending people, especially girls. He'd had enough of that with Leena. The more he talked with her, the more he liked her.

Meanwhile Leena was reaming Bit out for coming home late.

"I mean really Bit! Is it so hard to call! And when you do come home you bring some delinquent girlfriend!" Leena should have stopped while she was ahead.

Bit jumped all over her. Excuse me! Natalie is really nice. And she isn't a delinquent! She's really intelligent and very talented! You're just Jealous!"

"Jealous of what?! Name one thing!"

"Her sense of style for one!" bit said looking down t Leena's simple attire.

Leena was mad! And what was worse, he was right! She was jealous! Leena stomped away leaving Bit satisfied. Bit returned to Natalie and smiled.

"What was that all about?"

"I was getting in trouble for coming home late. Man she's like my mother or something." Bit said laughing a little. "Well you can stay here for the night. Not sure if Doc will be to happy if you stay in my room. So you can bunk with Leena." Bit said pointing to Leena.

When she heard this she was outraged.

"Wow really thanks hon." Natalie said walking up to Leena. "Well let's go I'm bushed!" Natalie said stretching.

"Here I'll show you." Bit said leading Natalie down the hall.

Once they were gone Leena let loose. "Can you believe this? Man I hate her!" Leena said clenching her fists.

"Give her a break you don't even know her. I think she's really nice." Brad said walking past her.

Leena let out a groan as she followed. When she got to her room she saw Bit and Natalie making out right outside HER room! Natalie heard her coming and broke away to turn her head to look at Leena. Bit almost had her locked up against the wall. He was leaning on one arm while holding Natalie's waist with the other. This really made Leena burn with jealousy.

Bit wished both the girls good night and headed for his room. Leena and Natalie walked through the doorway. Natalie sat on the floor and took off her boots. Leena tossed her a pillow and some blankets and hopped in bed. Natalie thanked her and decided to sleep also.

The next morning, Leena woke up and looked on the floor. Natalie was gone. _/Good! With her gone Bit can be mine! Wait what am I saying?/ _Leena was surprised that she had said that. Bit was just some cocky junk dealer! Why should she care if he had a girl friend? But she did care, that was the problem. Leena got out of bed and went to her closet to get dressed. She looked at her clothes. It was nothing special. Just some skirts and tank tops. All pretty close to the same color. Maybe she really didn't have any fashion sense. She was upset that Bit thought that. She wanted to impress him. But why?

Leena tried finding other clothes other than the usually stuff she wore. She dug as hard has she could, she ended up with a pink plaid mini skirt, some dark blue jeans, a pink blouse with puffy shoulders, and her usually shoes. As Bit called them, her "Peter Pan Boots." Leena looked herself over in the mirror. Some thing was missing. Jewelry maybe and make up sure. She pulled out her jewelry box. She found a locket and a silver band for a bracelet. She took out her make up. She put on her pink lipstick, pink nail polish, and even put eye liner and mascara on. Which she never did. She went back to the mirror. Her make up looked awful. No wonder she never wore it. She quickly wiped her face and looked again. She looked nothing like Natalie. Natalie was cool, but Leena was just a little cute. Maybe Bit was right, maybe she didn't have any fashion sense. She didn't feel like changing her clothes so she left her room, and headed for the kitchen.

When she got there bit was sitting with Natalie talking about music apparently. Bit looked over to her and he heard the door opened. Leena was embarrassed that Bit had to see her silly costume. She avoided eye contact. Until he heard, "Wow Leena you look really cute!" She looked up and saw Bit smiling at her.

Natalie was smiling too. "Yeah I love the pink touch. I especially like the skirt! It's gorgeous!"

"Thanks." She hadn't expected Natalie to compliment her. But that didn't mean any thing. They were still enemies. She wanted Bit but Natalie had him. It wasn't fair.

Brad was sitting next to Natalie so Leena sat next to her Dad who was on the other side of Bit. _/Damn! I wanted to sit next to Bit!/_

Her father sensed her disappointment and got up. "I just remembered! I have something important to do. See you all later!" Doc turned one last time and saw Leena jump into his seat before he left.

Jamie called after him. "It better not be anything that has to do with shopping! You better not be buying another useless, expensive component!" The older man didn't answer him so he ran after him and left the food for everyone to grab for themselves.

Bit got Natalie her plate and served her along with himself. Brad and Leena got their own. Once they had their food, they continued to talk about music. Leena leaned that Bit was in a band and that he was a singer and a guitarist in it. While Natalie was a singer and a pianist. Apparently there were six others in the band, three of them acted as backup. They already had some CD's out and their own website. Leena put the name of the band in the back of her head for later reference. It was something like Cross.

Finally they had finished eating. "Okay well I'm taking Natalie out for lunch later so we're just gonna head into town now. I'll see you guys later." Bit said walking out with Natalie.

Once they were gone. Leena jumped next to Brad making him jump and almost spill his coffee. "BRAD!" She whispered although no one would hear her if she had shouted.

"Yes?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Let's follow them!" Leena said referring to Bit and Natalie.

"Why?" Brad asked, although he liked the idea of it. He liked Natalie and was a little jealous of Bit to have her.

"Just come on!" Leena said dragging him out of his chair and down the hall, although he didn't struggle much. Leena and brad took off after Bit and Natalie in the Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2 Together

Jealousy Chapter 2 – Together

Once Brad and Leena got to town they saw Bit and Natalie heading for the music store. Leena realized how much they had in common. What her and Bit have in common? Practically nothing!

Brad watched as Leena soon became discouraged. He wasn't dumb he knew what was going on. She liked bit and was jealous. He thought he'd press his luck. "You like Bit don't you? And you're jealous of Natalie."

At hearing this Leena was ready to hit Brad over the head, but she realized he was right, as usual. She stopped and looked down at her feet. Brad placed a hand on her shoulder. Relax. Listen I'll help you break them up. I want Natalie. I guess you could say I'm jealous also."

Leena was happy to hear this. She smiled a little and then a devilish look on her face. I know what we'll do. When they have lunch, you'll dress up as the waiter and ruin their meal."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Why am I the one who's doing the destruction? I'm not taking the heat from this by myself."

Leena was enclosing on him. There was no escape.

At lunch Bit and Natalie went to a coffee shop and ordered one giant cookie, one huge late' and one huge donut, splitting everything. Brad was supposed to get their order wrong.

So Bit and Natalie got the wrong cookie, wrong donut and wrong drink. But they didn't notice. In fact they liked it. They thought it was great.

After they ate everything they walked out and headed for a lounge. It was a hang out for teens their age. Bit and Natalie sat on the sofa sipping some coffee while Brad and Leena plotted their next move. But as they were plotting a girl came in and started smart mouthing bit and Natalie. This made Leena mad. No one was gonna talk to her Bit like that! She stood up from where she was hiding and was about to walk over there had Brad not pulled her down. They listened instead.

"Well isn't that just so typical." Said the girl. She seemed really rude. "I always figured you two losers would end up together."

/_No one talks to My bit that way!/ _Brad held Leena back from attacking the girl.

Bit and Natalie smiled broadly and cuddled closer together. "Did you hear something Sugar Dumpling?" Asked Natalie of Bit who replied, "No my Little Crumpet. It was probably just an insect."

Brad was trying hard not to laugh as were so many others there. Leena had calmed down a bit.

The girl spoke again. "Oh please spare me! You two are so pathetic."

"You think so Rebecca?" Natalie picked up her coffer and poured it down the front of the other girl's shirt. Everyone in the building in a chorus sounded "Oohhhhhhhhhh."

Bit was looking scared. He knew a cat fight was stirring. "Well we have to go. It was nice chatting with you!" Bit pulled Natalie along out of the building. "Whew! Man I hate it when you do that! I always get scared!" Bit said relieved that they were out of there.

Natalie smiled and took his hand. They walked down the street.

By the time Brad and Leena got out of there Natalie and Bit were gone. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Brad said looking around. "Let's head this way." They ran down the street but it was the wrong way.

Brad and Leena were getting tired. The sun was setting and there was no sign of Bit. They decided to head back to the base. As they were turning the corner they saw Natalie with someone who wasn't Bit. He was taller and had Black hair. Tattoos from the look of it and he dressed the same as Natalie. The two of them were making out. "Natalie is cheating on Bit!" Leena said quietly to Brad as they walked on. As they were walking they saw Bit sitting alone at a table eating some ice cream. "He's waiting for her and she's gonna stand him up!" Leena said pointing across the street to Bit. "We have to tell him." Leena ran across the street and came up to Bit. She sat in the chair opposite him. The table was meant for two.

Bit looked up and saw his two friends. He smiled. "Hey guys what's up?"

Leena sat down and took his hand. "Oh Bit I'm so sorry!" she looked him straight in the eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly worried something very bad had happened.

"It's Natalie! She's with another man." Leena said she felt awful. She didn't want to break the news to Bit, but he had to know.

He was unchanged. He smiled again. She sat back. "Oh, that's Travis."

Leena didn't understand. "but… I thought. You. .. she…" She couldn't find the words to say.

"I think what Leena is trying to say, is that she thought you two were really close." Luckily Brad was there to help her out.

"Well we are but more of friends. I needed a date to a party last night and Natalie is always my date. She's Travis's date two. Those two are way more serious together than Natalie and I. really it was more of a 'Hey I need a date to the party pretend to be mine' kind of thing." Bit explained his story and why he wasn't heart broken.

Leena felt like an idiot. She wanted to burst out and cry. Bit must have thought she was a complete idiot. Now he'd never want to go out with her, plus she and Brad were following him so that's even worse! She kept quiet.

Brad nodded and "Ohh."

Bit finally realized what time it was. "Well I'm gonna head back to the base. You guys coming?" He asked stretching his arms.

Brad and Leena followed him home and Leena locked herself in her room to avoid any other embarrassment.

Bit was in the living room watching T.V. He was watching some music videos when he asked brad, "Hey where did Leena run off to?"

Brad looked up and replied, "Her room. I think she felt like an idiot having followed you around all day, thinking you were dumped by Natalie and having overreacted about it."

Bit was surprised to her that. "She followed me? Why?"

Brad sighed. "Promise you won't tell her I said anything."

Bit smiled. "Promise."

"She was jealous of Natalie. Simple as that."

Bit smiled again. "Cute. Very cute." He got up and left the room. He walked down the hall to Leena's room. He knocked.

"What do you want?" she was crying.

"Can I come in?" Bit asked from the other side of the door.

"No you can't come in!" She called bitterly.

Bit opened the door anyway. Leena was sitting on her bed in her pink outfit crying with a tissue in her hand. "I said no!"

Bit closed the door behind himself and walked toward Leena. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She liked that. "Listen I wanted to thank for earlier."

Leena was confused. "For what?"

"For caring. Even though Natalie didn't break up with me, you still cared enough to make sure I was okay. I really appreciate that. It was really sweet!" bit took her chin in his other hand and wiped away a free falling tear that ran down her cheek.

Leena wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her. Bit pulled her closer and lay down on the bed, Leena on top of him. When Leena realized how they were laying she brought her head up from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. His eyes were so clear they were searching hers. Her purple eyes filled with uncertainty and lingering tears. He reached up and pressed his lips to hers gently. It was just a graze of skin and he slowly pulled away. She blushed and leaned down closer to his face. Her blush grew redder as she grew closer. Bit didn't move. He was curious as to what move she would make. She was but an inch from his face; she closed her eyes and laid her lips on his. Bit gently rubbed her back and began deepening the kiss. It felt so good. That is, until her dad came knocking on her door.

"Oh Leena, Jamie sent me to tell you that Dinner is ready."

"O-okay!" she called hoping he wouldn't open the door.

Luckily he didn't he left and headed for the kitchen. She looked back at Bit. His eyes were closed, his breathing light. _/Is he asleep?/_ She ran her hand along his cheek and he lightly grasped it.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Shall we head to dinner my love?"

Her heart skipped a beat at those beautiful words. She nodded.

Leena got off of Bit. He sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the bed. He reached for Leena's hand and grasped it. "You know Harry will never leave me alone now right?" he asked with a joking smile.

She smiled back and replied. "I'll just beat him up."

And together they headed for dinner.

………………………………………..

…………………………….

…………………………

…………………

…………..

……..

…

[AN [Well that's the story. I'm trying to come up with another fan fic idea. Gimme a little time and you'll be reading more. Don't worry .


	3. Chapter 3 The Sequel

[AN For all readers. This is an announcement telling you that there is a Sequel to this story.

The Sequel is up. It's called… Jealousy II yes I know… oh so original rolls eyes at self

This one takes place after this one, obviously. So check it out if you liked this one.

It will probably be about 2-3 chapters depending on if I can combine certain events.

But it will be no more than 3 chapters probably.

The Sequel is brought to you by an idea from Requim17. I've added my own twists and humor to the idea. So if you do like the second fic. You can thank Requim17


End file.
